


Interview With a Vampire

by Breyito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge, M/M, Vampire!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breyito/pseuds/Breyito
Summary: For Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge in dreamwidthLetter 'Y'Prompt:“Your a descendant from a famous alleged supernatural being and I’m doing a report on them and how it’s affected your family. You agreed to let me interview and after doing a lot of research I realize that you’re not a descendant of that person but are in fact that person who’s been alive after all these years.”





	Interview With a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Cap-IronMan Alphabet Challenge](https://cap-ironman.dreamwidth.org/1859347.html)  
> I chose the letter 'Y'  
> My first time participating in this, so very excited!!  
> I've never worked with a random prompt before, so sorry if I didn't follow it completely?? Also, I just searched 'prompts' in Tumblr and choose one from there, so...yeah.  
> (I'm not from the US and know absolutely nothing about their wars. I googled everything, so if there are mistakes, please tell me xD)BTW, I couldn't resist the tittle because I'm weak lol  
> Also, no beta so any mistakes please tell me.  
> Hope you like it!

“Thanks for meeting with me, Mr. Rogers.” Tony said, trying to look professional. He knew how people tended to judge him for his young age, and getting mad at them only served to make him look childish.

“You’re welcome, Mr. Stark.” answered the man, looking him up and down. If he hadn’t been so handsome (brown-blond hair, clear eyes and a thick beard, along with an impressive body) Tony would have taken offence to that look. “And it’s just Rogers, otherwise I might feel too… _old_ ” he added, winking. “Come on in.”

“So” Tony starts, once they are sitting down in the living room, cups of coffee in the table between them. “You are a descendant of Captain Rogers-” He wanted to ease into the history, not wanting to be kicked out before he could get something useful for his report.

“Also known as Captain Crimson aka The Sanguinary aka The Bloodthirsty?” Rogers interrupted, smirking. He snorted when he noticed Tony squirming uncomfortably. “Oh, please, there’s no need to ‘break the ice’. This is why you are here, right? To talk about him?”

“Right.” Tony answered, clearing his throat. “But also to speak about how his…reputation has impacted your family.”

“Reputation, that’s nice.” The blond laughed again. “The thing is, no one ever cared if he was a savage in the battlefield. The hate only started after the wars; when he was home and calm. And people still acted like he was a beast to be protected from. You know his mother lost her job as a nurse because of it? They invented he was some kind of _monster_ , a creature of the night that would eat you. And dragged his whole family with him.”

“So you don’t believe the legends?”

“ _What_ legends? There are a ton of them.” While Tony pondered, he asked: “Which one do you believe the most?”

“I am a man of science, Mr. Rogers. I don’t believe in magic and things like that.” He said, trying to escape the question.

“Really? Then why are you here?”

“Mandatory history course, in college.”

“You are in _college_? I knew you were barely an adult.” The blonde laughed.

“Hey, I’m _twenty_. And about to graduate.” When the older man opened his mouth, Tony decided it was better to talk about magic and legends than himself. “And the most _believable_ legend (which does not mean _I_ believe in it) is that Captain Rogers was a vampire, or some immortal creature.” The blonde smiled with something like amusement and approval.

“Hmm. Pry tell.”

“Well, the pseudonyms you mentioned are from WWI and WWII. But the first’s records of a Captain Steven Grant Rogers date from the _Civil_ _War_. He was the only survivor of a Confederate attack on his unit. The next time he was on the battlefield, he supposedly killed over two hundred man on his own. He was exceptional, and he disappeared after the Union won. Three decades later, when the Spanish-American war happens, another Captain S. G. Rogers in mentioned. He is a ruthless soldier, according to some of the papers found written about him. Of course, he remains under the radar still and disappears again after the war ends. But both of them were tall, well built, had blue eyes and blonde hair.” Having the blonde’s full attention on him was making Tony flush. It was…hypnotizing. “ Then the Great War started and another S. G. Rogers rises in ranks until he becomes a Captain. This time, there are photos, more trustworthy records. He is blue eyed, blonde, 6 feet tall and weighed 200 lbs. His superiors called him ‘coldblooded’ and ‘merciless’ and ‘cruel’.” Tony doesn’t like Rogers’ smile, it has a sharp edge to it. But he continues, because maybe he’s just another psycho in the family who relishes being told the killing his ancestor committed, who knows?

>> “Captain S. G. Rogers surfaces again in World War II, and he looks exactly the same, even if it has been over two decades. The photographs are identical; he’s just wearing a different uniform. But maybe he was really young in WWI, you know. And this is where the rumors start to spread, because he is, by then, a killing machine. He was put in a special unit, and sent to the most dangerous places and he came back every time, not one injury on him. He was said to come back to base completely covered in blood, eyes shining and a crazy smile on his face. He preferred to kill with his bare hands, or his shield (people assure he could decapitate up to three men with one toss of that shield). It’s also said that he ripped Nazis’ throats out fairly often. His kill count on WWII alone is supposed to be over ten thousand, even if it seems a bit exaggerated to me. But the thing is…”

“What?” Rogers asks, leaning forward. “You’re doing great, Tony.” When had he told Rogers his name? He didn’t remember.

“Thing is, he completely disappears from history after that. I mean, he got back home, but the rumors followed and-”

“And my family was attacked so often it became really dangerous for them.” Interrupts the blond again, sounding furious. But he breathes and relaxes. He makes a gesture for Tony to keep talking (and Tony hadn’t even noticed he _stopped_ talking until the other man signaled it was okay, what the _heck-_ )

“So he left, and wasn’t seen again.”

“At least not very often, right?” the blond smiles, eyes focusing on Tony’s.

“Right.” Swallowed Tony, nervously. He couldn’t look away. Why couldn’t he look _away_?

“So how am I talking to you now, if he didn’t come back and had kids?”

“H- His brother James Buchanan-”

“Yes, Bucky.” Rogers smiled. Were his teeth always this long?

“-continued the bloodline-”

“Very well, Tony.” The blonde said, taking the notepad from the brunette’s hands. Tony couldn’t stop talking, couldn’t stop his hands from opening and letting the blonde take his things away. “You are really smart, Tony.”

“-and I followed it until it got me here, to you.” Tony swallowed again. He suspected the next question.

“But that’s not it, right? You know more, you _suspect_ more.” The blond said, and Tony felt the impulse to continue. “There’s something that doesn’t add up for you?”

“Y-yeah. It’s weird b-because there’s been two S. G. Rogers since he was last seen. A-and they always look so _similar_.” Tony closed his eyes, because he didn’t want to continue with this. He was willing to forget everything about this encounter. He didn’t know if there was some drug on the drinks or the air or _what_ , but this was not possible.

“Pretty boy, open your eyes.” Tony did, because Rogers asked him to. “What else?”

“A-and despite my attempts to find out what those S and G stand for, I-I couldn’t.”

“You want to know what my name is?”  Rogers asked and Tony wanted to shake his head so badly, but he couldn’t. “Yeah?” Rogers asked again, and Tony nodded. The blond smiles widely and an elongated fang caught the light.

“My name is _Steve_.” The vampire said, and his breath on Tony’s neck was the last thing Tony felt that night.  

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it?  
> Please leave a kudos or a comment!  
> I'd love to read your thoughts on this ;P
> 
> Kisses


End file.
